1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing method, an audio playing method, and an audio player, which can reduce power consumption for audio playback.
2. Background Art
In the past, audio players used a method of reading and playing analog audio signals from a recording medium such as a cassette tape. Recently, terminals processing digital data have been provided as the audio players. To enhance the storage efficiency of audio data and the transmission efficiency of audio data through networks, a process of converting audio signals into digital data is generally carried out and a process of compressing and decompressing digital data is also carried out.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the basic configuration of a known audio player and FIG. 2 is a flow diagram illustrating a known audio playing method.
Referring to FIG. 1, an audio player 1 includes an application processor 10 having a core 15, an input unit 20, a storage unit 30, a RAM (Random Access Memory) 40, a display unit 50, a DAC (Digital-to-Analog Converter) 60, and a speaker 70.
In step S100, the audio player 1 receives a variety of user commands such as to select an audio file, to play the audio file, to pause the playing, and to delete the audio file through the input unit 20.
The application processor 10 performs a corresponding operation in accordance with the input user command. Hereinafter, it is assumed that the input user command is to play an audio file.
In step S110, the application processor 10 reads an audio file selected in accordance with the user command from the storage unit 30.
In step S120, the core 15 of the application processor 10 decodes the read audio file in cooperation with the RAM 40. The core 15 includes an audio codec and can thus decode the encoded audio file.
In step S130, the application processor 10 transmits audio playback information associated with the decoded audio file to the display unit 50 so as to display a present state. The audio playback information includes the name of the audio file in playback, the total playback time, the played time, and the remaining time.
In step S140, the decoded audio file is PCM (Pulse Code Modulation) data, is converted into analog data by the DAC 60, and is output through the speaker 70.
The audio file is played by repeatedly performing the processes of steps S110 to S140.
In order to minimize the power consumption, when no user command is input for a predetermined time, the display of the display unit 50 in step S130 is stopped to change the display unit 50 to a sleep state.
At the time playing the audio file stored in the storage unit 30, the application processor 10 decodes the audio file in real time and transmits the decoded PCM data to the DAC 60, during the playback time of the audio file.
In this case, since the application processor 10 and the audio codec for the decoding should be maintained in an activated state for the purpose of playing the audio file, there is a problem that the total power consumption increases.
Particularly, in apparatuses such as mobile terminals including a battery having limited power, such an audio file playing method has a problem in that the power consumption increases and the playable time of an audio file decreases.